Uma Chance
by Asakura Yumi
Summary: !...- Dr. eu não faço milagres, isso cabe a Deus e não a mim..." Resposta ao Desafio - Um mês de SasuHina do grupo CurtidoresdaSasuHina/BR. Palavra: Uxória


**N/A: **O anime Naruto **NÃO** é minha criação e por este motivo **NÃO** me pertence, sendo assim, pertence à _**Masashi Kishimoto**_, o gênio que o criou. Acontece que o enredo desta história é uma criação **TOTALMENTE** minha e espero que as pessoas respeitem isso. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Uma chance**

- Dra. Hyuuga, vamos lá, é tão simples! - O Uchiha sibilou desdenhoso. Não entendia porque sua colega dificultava tanto as tratativas do acordo, ele tinha certeza que oferecia uma ótima saída para o imbróglio processual que seus clientes vinham vivendo. - Seu cliente nos dá a uxória necessária, transferimos o imóvel para o meu cliente e, ainda, pagamos um valor superior ao do laudo da avaliação judicial, claro que parcelado em vinte vezes.

Hinata balançou a cabeça descrente. Os colegas de profissão não lhe davam muita credibilidade, eles confundiam seu tom de voz baixo e melodioso com fraqueza, viam aquela pequena advogada e imaginavam que seria fácil subjugá-la. Tão previsíveis e idiotas, eram eles que não percebiam as próprias fraquezas e, assim, Hinata mostrava que não era um simples boi entregue ao abate, mas um touro desgovernado que trotava sobre os desavisados.

- Acredito que o Dr. Uchiha esteja subestimando minha inteligência e conhecimento jurídico. - Os olhos negros, por um instante, arregalaram-se. De repente a frágil ratinha a sua frente transformou-se em uma leoa, ele conseguia sentir a mudança na aura feminina. - Essa simples autorização, aclamada e requerida no presente processo, não é, na realidade, tão simples como o senhor fica repetindo a todo instante.

- Como não, Dra.? - Sasuke sorriu de canto, talvez ele tenha subestimado a fama da Dra. Hyuuga Hinata. - É só aceitar a transação proposta e todos os nossos problemas vão ser encerrados, sem mais dores de cabeça.

- Claro, assinamos a transferência da propriedade, já que o imóvel claramente pertence ao meu cliente... - Sasuke mal pode acreditar que ela tinha mordido a ísca e que seu cliente sairia satisfeitíssimo daquela conciliação. - Se o seu cliente se comprometer a realizar o pagamento do valor estipulado pela nossa avaliação judicial... - Um sorriso vitorioso estampou o rosto da morena quando viu a descrença nos olhos do Uchiha. - à vista!

O moreno não conseguia acreditar que dentro daquele pequeno ser cabia tanta prepotência, ela era mais sagaz que qualquer outro colega que havia encontrado em sua carreira.

- Isso é um disparate, Dra. - O tom da voz do homem alterou-se alguns tons. - Acredito que já passou da hora de ser intransigente e aceitar os nossos termos de acordo, porque, o que nos acabou de propor, não tem cabimento! É um caso claro de enriquecimento ilícito da parte de seu cliente.

A Hyuuga não acreditou que havia sido ofendida daquela forma. Seu colega estava duvidando de seu caráter? Ela sabia que se tentava de tudo pelo bem do seus clientes, mas nunca utilizou técnicas tão baixas como as que aquele Uchiha usava.

Os olhos perolados faiscavam raivosos. Agora era ela que não queria mais qualquer acordo, sabia que sua causa era ganha, tinha todas as provas de que o negócio realizado pelo cliente do Uchiha era fraudulento e que o imóvel voltaria para as mãos do seu cliente, sendo assim, agora queria que o moreno sem escrúpulos suportasse as consequências de suas palavras.

Olhou para o Uchiha e sibilou dissimulada. - Recuso a tentadora oferta do meu caro colega.

O jovem conciliador ficou apenas assistindo a disputa de titãs. Aquela era uma das primeiras audiências de sua vida e eles eram, no momento, os advogados mais famosos do mundo jurídico. Não teve muito o que fazer a não ser acatar o pedido da mulher ao seu lado. Os dois assinaram o termo de audiência, saíram quase que conjuntamente da sala. Hinata conversava com seu cliente, não notou que o Uchiha permaneceu no ambiente também conversando com o seu cliente.

A morena só notou a presença de Sasuke quando este segurou com o braço o elevador, ambos os clientes já tinham ido embora e dentro do elevador estavam só os dois. Hinata bufou contrariada, não desejava ver aquele Uchiha tão cedo.

- Não adianta fazer essa cara, Dra. - O moreno quebrou o silêncio entre eles. - Faz parte de nosso juramento defender o cliente acima de tudo.

Hinata sentia o sangue em suas veias verterem rapidamente. Não, não iria ouvir os desaforos daquele advogado quieta. Para o azar dele, os dois estavam descendo do décimo terceiro andar ao térreo, então a Hyuuga decidiu que daria uma boa lição de moral nele.

- Talvez o juramento que eu fiz não foi o mesmo que o seu, Dr. - A voz doce deu lugar a todo o descontentamento que banhava a pequena mulher, Hinata odiava aquele "tipo" de colega. - Eu não utilizo de meios escusos para tentar vencer no âmbito jurídico.

Sasuke sorriu de canto. Sim, aquela mulher era diferente, tão clara e cristalina que ele conseguia ler todas as nuances de sua personalidade. Ficou curioso e decidiu que queria conhecê-la mais. Deveria admitir que além de linda, a Dra. Hyuuga, era alguém que o intrigava.

- Ah não? Então que tal me ensinar esse seu juramento? Em um agradável jantar. - Hinata não acreditou no que estava ouvindo, aquele descarado tinha lhe convidado para um encontro? Riu da proposta do colega e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Constatou que não sairia com ele.

- Não, obrigada! - Mesmo sem querer Hinata tentou ser o mais educada possível.

- Veja só, quem sabe você pode recuperar uma alma do limbo do pecado!

A morena voltou a sorrir, aquele Uchiha era tão descarado, mas tão descarado que ela começava a se divertir com a situação.

- Dr. eu não faço milagres, isso cabe a Deus e não a mim.

Tuche, ela tinha lhe dado uma ótima resposta. Sagaz e inteligente. Sasuke estava cada vez mais interessado naquela mulher.

O elevador chegou ao térreo e Hinata saiu antes do moreno. Seus saltos tocavam o solo de forma barulhenta e por um instante o Uchiha admirou o rebolado da mulher a sua frente, aquela saia lápis preta tinha ficado extremamente sexy no corpo dela. Logo o Uchiha acordou do seu devaneio, caminhou rapidamente até a Hyuuga e segurou sua mão. Quando se tocaram os dois sentiram o choque intrigante do contato.

Hinata olhou para sua mão e depois mirou os olhos negros. Devia admitir que Uchiha Sasuke era um homem insistente.

- Que horas passo no seu escritório?

A morena balançou a cabeça derrotada, quantas vezes ele ainda teria que perder pra ela para desistir?! Era sexta-feira, Hinata só queria descansar depois de um expediente cheio de audiências, eles estavam no meio da tarde e ela ainda teria mais dois embates no dia, acreditava que só voltaria para o escritório lá pelas oito horas da noite. Suspirou vencida, suas mãos continuavam unidas e um leve comichão percorria sua coluna, quem sabe não merecia aquele jantar?!

A Hyuuga encerrou o contato entre eles, voltou a caminhar e antes de sair do fórum respondeu ao Uchiha, sem virar para trás.

- Oito e meia da noite. - Sasuke sorriu de canto, ainda não sabia se tinha feito algo bom ou não. - E não se atrase, você só tem uma chance.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A²: **Uxória, Uxória era a palavra da vez. Vocês tem noção de como amei escrever essa história?! Não tem gente, eu tentei utilizar todo o meu "juridiqueeees", tudo o que aprendi em cinco anos de faculdade! HAHAHAHAHAHA  
>Sim, tem muita linguagem técnica, mas gente é só na parte da audiência e da pra pesquisar tudo no google. Agora se tem alguém que mesmo assim não compreendeu, pode me perguntar que respondo com prazer.<p>

Quarta palavra que consegui escrever para o desafio proposto pelo melhor grupo do face CurtidoresdaSasuHina/BR. Esta é a sexta palavra do desafio.

Ainda, ando me apaixonando pelas minhas fics de novo, obrigada grupoooo!


End file.
